Hit and Run
by NancyMay
Summary: A story that came to me while driving. Angst, a case for Lucien and co, the mysteries of man's inhumanity to man.
1. Chapter 1

I do a lot of driving, mainly urban and small country lanes. I constantly have to dodge cyclists, both young and not so young, blithely pottering along without a care in the world. This story came to me while driving home on a busy road and encountering an adult cyclist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful day, Jean thought she'd spend some time in the garden when she got home from shopping. She was almost home, musing on what needed doing in the borders and whether or not she could get Lucien to cut the grass for her after lunch, when the tinkling of cycle bells broke through her thoughts. She stood aside to let the riders pass,

'Morning Mrs Blake!' Two boys chorused as they flew past her, keeping their eyes on the road.

'Morning boys! She called back, grinning at them. Michael and his best friend, Will could be seen cycling around most of their free time and in the holidays, to and from friends and the lake. They were no trouble and were sensible on the roads.

She lost sight of them as they rounded the bend near her home and had gone back to thinking about her garden when there was a shriek of car tyres and a horrible crashing sound, together with screams. A car shot past her, damage to the front bumper and a light missing, but Jean was more interested in the boys, who she had an awful feeling had been involved. She ran as fast as she could and as she rounded the bend a dreadful sight greeted her. Michael was on the floor, not moving. Will was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

'Will!' She shouted, 'Will, are you alright?' She stopped and crouched down by Michael, she found a pulse but his legs were twisted in the most unnatural way and his head was bleeding.

'Uh.' Will groaned, 'I don't know.' He grunted.

'Can you stand?' She needed him to be able to walk at the very least.

'Yeah.' He thought for a moment, 'Yeah I think so.' She helped him up, he wobbled against her then shook his head and blinked.

'Will.' She took his shoulders and turned him to face her. 'Will I need you to go to Dr Blake. He's in the house. Tell him we need an ambo and the police.' She looked at the boy, he was pale and shocked, but she daren't leave Michael.

'Will, can you do that?' They were all of a hundred yards from the bottom of the drive, even if he had to crawl he had to get there. 'Will!' She shouted at him.

'Uh, oh, yeah, get Dr Blake.' He turned and staggered towards the house. She watched him, praying he would at least get to the door.

She turned her attention to Michael, and taking her coat off she laid it gently over him. She knew she shouldn't move him, just keep checking to see he was breathing and keep him warm. She stroked his forehead, running her hand over the top of his head,

'Michael, I don't know if you can hear me, but help will be here soon.' She spoke gently to him. 'Hang on, Michael, please hang on.' She pleaded, tears now running down her face. It seemed like hours before she heard a car slowly coming towards her. She looked up, Lucien, thank god! He was beside her in an instant.

'The ambo's on its way.' He said lifting the coat and taking a quick survey of the lad. 'What happened?'

'Not sure.' Jean wrapped her arms round her, suddenly cold. 'The boys came passed me, they rang their bells and shouted 'morning', then I lost sight of them. I heard the crash and a car shot by me. It had damage to the front and a broken light. Lucien, the boys were on the right side of the road, it had to be deliberate.' The sudden thought hit her and she gulped.

'Well, he's in a bad way.' Lucien said, 'his legs are broken, his back could be damaged, he must have taken the full force.'

'He was slightly in front of Will.' Lucien draped his jacket over her shoulders, she was in shock. 'Where is Will?' She looked around.

'He's in the car. You go and sit with him.' Lucien stood up and kissed her quickly before resuming his care of Michael.

Jean picked up her shopping, the least important thing at the moment but a moment of normality, and went to the car. Will was sitting in the back seat, staring into space. Lucien had wrapped him in a blanket, but he turned to Jean as she sat beside him and put her arms round him.

'Mrs Blake.' His voice was small and frightened. 'Michael...'

'Dr Blake is with him.' Jean pulled him close, comforting as only a mother can.

'The car...' Will needed to explain, '...it came straight for us, turned into us.' He started to cry. Jean just rocked him and stroked his head.

The eerie silence was broken by the sound of sirens as the ambulance and police came down the road. Lucien helped them lift Michael onto the stretcher, trying not to move him too much, keeping his back straight at least. He told the ambos to wait a second while he went to his car.

'Jean.' He poked his head into the car, 'How do you feel about driving Will to the hospital if I go with Michael?' He was unsure she was in a fit state to drive but he really wanted to stay with the more seriously injured boy. As he was talking Charlie came up behind him.

'How about I drive, doc?' He suggested, 'Jean looks a bit shocked.'

'Thank you, Charlie, I think that would be a good idea.' Lucien reached in and squeezed Jean's hand, smiling tenderly at her. She returned the smile, weakly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Charlie helped Will into the hospital where Lucien ordered x-rays and an examination by a colleague. He went with Michael into a cubicle and started to examine him from top to bottom. He ordered x-rays, cleaned and stitched wounds, arranged for Will to be settled in a bed. He had a fractured skull and concussion. Jean sat with him, nursing a cup of sweet tea. The boy's parents had been phoned so she was just waiting for them to arrive.

'Mrs Blake, Mrs Blake.' She turned to see a doctor with Will's parents.

'Oh, sorry, I...' She had been miles away, trying to piece together what had happened.

'That's alright.' The doctor spoke gently, Mrs Blake was obviously still in shock. 'Why don't I arrange for you to be taken home?'

'No, thank you.' Jean smiled, 'I'd like to wait for my husband.'

'He's in surgery with the other boy.' The doctor smiled, 'it could be some time.'

'I'll wait, thank you.' Jean clearly wasn't thinking straight and Dr Blake had said, that if at all possible, he'd like his wife taken home.

'Mrs Blake.' Will's mother spoke, 'thank you for looking after Will.'

'I hope he'll be alright. He's such a lovely polite boy.' Jean said, as she left the room.

The doctor went to make a call after settling Jean near the nurse's station. She was still staring into space when a voice drifted into her ear.

'Jean.' Alice sat next to her, 'Jean.'

'Mmm...oh, hello Alice.' Jean turned and almost looked through her.

'Come on. Lucien has asked me to take you home.' Alice put her arm round her friend.

'I want to stay.' Jean sounded petulant.

'I know.' Alice was gentle, 'but Lucien is going to be a long time. He wants you to go home. I'll stay with you until he gets back, however late.' She smiled and gently encouraged her to go with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had given Alice his car and house keys when he had first spoken to her before he went into surgery. He knew Jean would not want to leave without him. She drove Jean home and settled her in the living room. Lucien had told her where she would find a blanket.

Jean pulled the blanket round her, 'I just can't stop seeing Michael lying there.' The tears really started to fall and she leaned her head on Alice's shoulder. As much as Alice was unused to this much contact, even with a friend, she put her arms round Jean and let her cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice handed Jean a cup, hot chocolate with a measure of Lucien's whisky. She hoped it would make her sleep. Jean sipped it, noticing the kick of the whisky, but she did finish it. Alice took the cup off her and then made her lie down on the couch, covering her with the blanket. Exhausted, Jean fell asleep, which meant Alice could go and call the hospital to see how things were going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello, Alice.' Lucien sounded tired, 'how's Jean?'

'Asleep on the couch.' Alice smiled, his first concern was for his wife, 'how's Michael?'

'Well, he'll walk again.' She heard Lucien heave a sigh of relief, 'it'll take time and he may have a limp or an awkward gait. His spine survived, although there's bruising. I'm going to be here a while, until he comes round at least. Can you stay with Jean? I know it's an imposition but...'

'I'll stay as long as necessary. I'll leave the door unlocked just in case I fall asleep, too.' He heard a slight smile in her voice.

'Ok. And thanks Alice,' Lucien finished the call and went to sit by Michael's bed. Once he came round from the anaesthetic and Lucien was satisfied he was not in pain he would go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost midnight when Charlie drove Lucien home. They entered the house quietly so as not to disturb Jean and Alice, who was probably also asleep. They both smiled at the sight. Jean was curled up asleep on the couch and Alice was asleep in the chair, her feet tucked under her. she didn't look very comfortable. Lucien scratched his head and tried to think what Jean would do with an unexpected guest. He went to their room and grabbed a fresh pyjama top out of his drawer and his spare robe. Back in the living room her gently woke Alice, putting his fingers to his lips so she wouldn't wake Jean. He whispered in her ear,

'Guest room. Here, hope these'll do.' He handed her the improvised nightwear and she smiled her thanks. He showed her to the guest room and bade her goodnight, it was about all he could do.

In the sitting room he looked at Jean and smiled. She looked so sweet, even with the remnants of tears on her face. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, where he undressed her just enough to tuck her up in bed.

'Lucien?' She murmured, more in her sleep than anything.

'Shh, Jean.' He kissed her, lightly, 'go back to sleep.'

He undressed quickly and slipped into his side of the bed and wrapped his arms round his lovely wife and soon joined her in sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how will Michael fare and who mowed them down?


	2. Chapter 2 Real men don't cry

Jean sat at the kitchen table drinking tea. She had risen at her customary time, still the crack of dawn. She vaguely recollected Alice bringing her home from the hospital and drinking hot chocolate laced with whisky. Lucien had obviously put her to bed, but at what time she had no idea, or what had happened to Alice.

'Any tea going?' Lucien had somehow entered the kitchen without her noticing. She looked up and smiled.

'Mmm...it's just been made. I thought I'd let you sleep.' She accepted and returned the kiss he gave her. 'Where's Alice? Did she go home?'

'She's in the guest room.' Lucien sat next to her. 'I gave her one of my pyjama tops and my other robe.' He looked to her for reassurance he had done the right thing.

'Oh, good.' Jean smiled. 'Were you very late?'

'Rather. I had to wait for Michael to come round.' Lucien thought back to the hours he had spent in the operating theatre with two other orthopaedic surgeons, straightening Michael's bones, piecing together the mess, repairing the muscle damage..

'How is he?' Jean had taken a deep breath before asking the question.

'He'll walk again. Probably with a limp, but he will walk. It's going to take time, his legs were a mess.' Lucien wondered if he should tell her the additional information that had come to mind during the operation, then decided he'd better. 'He's not the only one to suffer at the hands of a motorist lately.'

'Really?' She turned and looked at him.

'No. We did an autopsy last week on a young man who had been knocked off his bike and left in a ditch near the lake.' He was sure he'd told her about it.

'Oh, yes I remember.' Jean put her cup down and got up to start breakfast, 'if I recall you thought it was an accident, given that it happened at night.'

'Yes, but now I'm not so sure.' Lucien started to lay the table. 'Did Will say anything in the car? We left him to sleep last night.'

'He said the car had turned into them.' Jean recalled the poor boy's tearful tale. 'He must have seen them, it was a bright day. They were on the right side of the road because they passed me.' Jean smiled at the memory of the happy voices that had called out to her.

'That's interesting.' Alice wandered into the kitchen.

'Good morning, Alice.' Lucien greeted his colleague, 'sleep well?'

'Yes thanks. ...and thanks for the loan of the nightwear.' She grinned, wondering how Jean would feel about her wearing her husband's clothes.

'Thank you for yesterday, Alice.' Jean smiled, colouring a little, 'I'm sorry I was such a wet rag.'

'You were strong when you needed to be.' Alice replied, 'it's understandable, after seeing what you saw.'

'I kept thinking it could have been one of my boys, when they were young.' Jean tried to explain, 'they were daredevils. Jack especially.'

Lucien squeezed her shoulder on his way to the refrigerator.

'We can't wrap them in cotton wool.' Lucien said, 'children have to learn about danger, otherwise they don't recognise risk.'

Jean sighed and turned her attention to her cooking as Charlie came downstairs to join them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had to see patients that morning so Jean drove Alice home and, after she had changed, not wanting to appear at work in the same clothes she had worn the previous day, she dropped her off at the morgue. Jean carried on into town and picked up some comics for the boys and some sweets. She planned to visit later, if Lucien thought it was a good idea.

The talk in the shops was about the accident, but Jean would not be drawn. She didn't want to discuss it, she just admitted she had been there and yes, it had been awful. She was glad to get home for a cup of tea and to at least see the patients out, even if she hadn't greeted them as was the norm.

She made tea for them both and took it into the living room.

'There was a lot of talk in town, Lucien.' She said, as she poured his drink, 'I just said it was awful. Is that alright?'

'Perfectly. As it's an ongoing investigation that's about all you can say.' He sat back and looked at her, she was a little paler than usual but otherwise seemed alright. He'd keep an eye on her for nightmares or episodes of tearfulness. She was such an empathic soul and being a mother felt these things more than many.

'Do you think it would be alright if I went to see them?' She felt she should ask first, in case they needed rest and complete quiet. 'I picked up some comics and sweets in town.'

'I think that would be lovely.' He smiled, only Jean would break her rules about sweets in bulk for two boys who had been hurt. 'I'm going after lunch to check on them, so you can come with me.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean tucked her hand into the crook of Lucien's arm as they entered the hospital.

'Why don't you go and see Michael while I look at Will.' Lucien suggested. He was hopeful Will could be discharged fairly soon if his fractured skull was stable, but Michael would be in for a long stay. 'Then we can swap.'

'Alright,' she lifted her head and kissed his cheek before heading off to see the more seriously hurt boy.

She pushed to door to his room open quietly. He was propped up in bed, both legs heavily bandaged and in traction. His face was bruised and one hand was bandaged, too.

'Hello, Michael,' she said softly.

The boy looked up and attempted a lopsided smile.

'Mrs Blake...' then he didn't know what to say. 'I thought it would be mum and dad, but I'm rather glad it's you.'

'Oh, I'm honoured, I think.' Jean went and sat on a chair by the bed. 'How are you?'

'Rotten.' He admitted. 'Mum keeps crying and dad just stands there. Anybody'd think I'd died.'

'Well, you didn't, but you are in a bit of a bad way.' Jean told him, thinking he sounded quite philosophical for one so young.

'Yeah, but it ...' and the poor lad burst into tears. Tears he felt he had to keep in so as not to upset his mum and appear a 'man' for his dad.

Jean got up and sat on the bed, all the better to hold him so gently and give him the comfort he needed, not the 'oh woe is me' he was obviously getting from his mother or the 'man up, son' he was getting from his father.

'I'm sorry, Mrs Blake.' He sniffed and she passed him her handkerchief. 'You were great yesterday. They brought Will in to see me, thanks for everything.'

'Don't worry, Michael,' she smiled, 'and between you and me I was okay until you went into theatre. Dr Harvey had to take me home and give me hot chocolate and a hug.' She wasn't sure Alice would be too happy at being seen to be giving hugs.

She heard Lucien's familiar footsteps outside the room, 'I'm going to go and see Will now, while Dr Blake has a look at you, but, to keep you going, here.' She passed him the sweets and half the comics.

'Oh, great, thanks.' Michael's smile broadened, 'and the new editions, too. Mrs Blake you're marvellous!'

'That she is, son, that she is.' Lucien agreed as he entered the room.

Jean kissed the boys cheek and waved goodbye as she left the room.

Will was just as happy see her. His parents were less dramatic than Michael's but then he was not as seriously hurt. He too thanked her for her help the previous day and was as delighted as Michael for the comics and sweets. He did voice his worry for his friend, though.

'Michael's in a bad way, Mrs Blake, isn't he?' Will looked up at her.

'Dr Blake tells me he will be able to walk, but he has got a long battle ahead.' Jean sat and took the boy's hand, 'he's going to need a very special friend, Will. Someone who'll put up with his bad temper, his tears and be there to help him when it all gets too much.'

Will looked at her, Mrs Blake always made you feel better when you were in a state, but she didn't stand any nonsense. You knew where you were with Mrs Blake.

'He's my best mate, I'll do my best.' Will said quietly, taking in all she had said. 'I've heard his mum and dad. They've been talking about putting him a special place, for convales...' Will couldn't quite remember the word.

'Convalescence.' Jean supplied. 'Have they?'

'Yeah. I heard his mum say she couldn't manage a cripple in the house.' Will tried very hard to stop any tears. 'He's not a cripple though, is he? He's just a bit crook at the moment.'

Jean put her arms round him. 'You can cry with me if you like, Will. There's no shame in crying for a friend.'

'Thanks,' he hiccupped, 'dad says real men don't cry.'

'I would say, real men do cry, Will.' She thought of the times she had caught Lucien shedding tears, when he found out the truth about Genevieve's death, when he thought he'd lost Li as well as Mei Lin. To her he was a real man, and one she was enormously proud of.

Will decided against asking her if the doctor cried, even for a young lad that was a step too far.

Jean found a spare clean handkerchief in her handbag and handed it to him. She could hear his parent's voices outside and knew it was time for her to go.

'I'd best be off now, Will. Perhaps your parents will let me come and see you when you're back at home.' She smiled as she got off the bed.

'Ok, and thanks for the comics and sweets.' He slipped the sweets under his pillow and winked at her. She grinned as she left him. Will's parents smiled and thanked her for her help with the boys. Jean smiled,

'Would you mind if I popped in to see Will, while he's recovering at home?' She thought she'd better ask. She didn't know them well, just in passing. It was Will she knew because she saw him out with Michael, whose family she did know well.

Mrs Wright smiled, condescendingly. She knew Jean Blake and she also knew she had lived with Dr Blake before they married. She wasn't sure if the gossip was true but didn't really want her son associating with that kind of person.

'Oh that's kind of you, but I'm sure it won't be necessary.' A gentle brush off, but Jean heard it for what it was. No wonder Will had hidden the sweets. She just smiled and then, seeing Lucien leave Michael's room, joined him.

'Do you have anyone else to see?' She asked, linking arms with him.

'No, it was just the boys.' He smiled at her. 'You alright?'

'Yes, fine.' She returned the smile, 'shall we go?'

In the car she was quiet. Lucien felt she had something on her mind, she'd tell him when she was ready.

'Did the boys like the comics and sweets?' He thought he start a conversation with something ordinary.

'Yes, they were delighted.' She smiled, especially at Michael's delight she had got the latest, 'Will hid his sweets under the pillow. I think his mother might be a little unhappy about him having sweets.'

'She's a little strict with him.' Lucien said, 'I've heard her telling him he should take more care on his bike, and what was he doing out with 'that Michael Abrahams'.'

'Do I detect some anti-Semitism?' Jean asked.

'Possibly.' Lucien agreed. 'But it doesn't seem to make any difference. Those two are always together, some bonds can't be broken.'

'Will says Michael's mum wants him to go to a convalescent home, because, and these were his words, 'she can't cope with a cripple at home'. He's worried for his friend.' Jean got out of the car and went to unlock the door. Inside Lucien helped her with her coat and she went to put the kettle on.

Lucien sat and rubbed his hand over his head. There was a convalescent home in Ballarat but it wasn't the kind of place he'd put a son of his. It was a good place but rather full of 'mature' women recovering from operations. Michael would need intensive physiotherapy and somewhere where he would be encouraged not fawned over by protective, motherly types.

'If that's what they want I can't stop them, but it would have to be out of town.' He took a cup off Jean, 'he would be better at home, so his friends could visit. I'll see if they'd accept the district nurse coming in to help him.' He tried to remember the layout of the house from his calls there. If he recalled it was a bungalow, so stairs were not an issue, he checked with Jean, Mrs Abrahams was a friend of hers of sorts. That is, she wasn't one of those who listened to the gossip before he married Jean.

'Yes, it's quite a light roomy place.' Jean had taken tea there. Mrs Abrahams had passed a comment about one of Jean's begonias at the annual festival and Jean had offered a cutting. They weren't close friends but bonded over the begonias and formed a united front against the Susan Tynemans of this world when necessary.

'So he'd be alright with a wheelchair then?' Lucien asked.

'I should think so.' Jean sipped her tea. 'I asked if I could visit Will when he is discharged.'

Lucien thought it was a strange thing to tell him. He was happy for her to visit whomsoever she wanted to.

'And...'

'Apparently it won't be necessary.' She put her cup down.

Lucien grunted, ungrateful woman. 'I won't be surprised to see Will visit you, though.' He grinned, he'd have done so, if it was him in that position. 'I'd keep some extra shortbread in, if I were you.' There was a hopeful tone to his voice, if she kept shortbread in for the possible visit of the boy, he might be lucky!

She grinned, 'Oh really.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, will Will visit, or will his mum ban him from seeing Jean? Will Michael go out of town? And who is running down cyclists, and why?


	3. Chapter 3 Errands

Lucien went to check on the boys each day. Will had been kept in for a couple of extra days, after complaining of a niggling headache. Lucien thought it was just a ruse, so he could stay near his mate and see Jean, who visited with him, taking in supplies of comics and sweets. He would have to discharge him soon, though, all tests ruled out any damage other than that noted on admission.

Mrs Wright's initial smiles when Jean had first looked after Will had disappeared. Jean made sure she was not seen to be visiting the boy but it was surprising how often Will was in Michael's room when she visited him.

Will was finally discharged after a week. His parents almost marched him out, the nurse on duty wished him a speedy recovery but could hear Mrs Wright tell him he was not to see 'that boy' again. The nurse mentioned it to Dr Blake on his next visit.

'Honestly Dr Blake,' she whispered, 'you'd think Michael had something catching, the way she pushed Will out of the ward. She wouldn't even let him say 'see you'.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean got back home after church, feeling decidedly cross. Initially calm, sitting with Evelyn Toohey and Dorothy Turner she was sorry to see Will Wright and his parents deliberately go and sit well away from her. Will tried to smile at her but was pushed into the pew first so he couldn't see her.

'What have you done, Jean?' Dorothy asked, noticing the Wright's behaviour.

'I wish I knew.' She smiled back, 'I visited him in hospital after the accident but they wouldn't let me see him when he was discharged. Mrs Wright said it 'wasn't necessary'.'

'Will doesn't look too happy.' Evelyn remarked.

'They won't let him see Michael.' Jean related what the nurse had told Lucien.

'Why on earth not?' Evelyn asked, 'those boys are inseparable.'

'I think it's because Michael is Jewish.' Jean admitted, 'though why that should stop two boys having fun together, I don't know.'

'What a silly idea.' Dorothy said, but any more discussion on the topic was halted by the service beginning.

Jean fretted over the atmosphere all the way home and by the time she got home she was quite angry with the Wrights. Lucien heard her in the kitchen, pots were being banged down on the table and work surfaces, this was not the serene woman who usually came back from church.

'Er... something wrong, dearest?' Lucien peered gingerly round the hatch.

She looked up, frowning. 'Oh, it's the Wrights' She started to joint the chicken rather vigorously, 'they won't even let Will smile at me in church now.' She put the chicken and vegetables into the roasting dish, forcefully.

He went and put his arms round her. 'It'll all work out, you'll see.' He turned her to face him, 'Will and Michael will find a way to meet.' He kissed the top of her head.

'Are you sure?' Jean knew how parents could split up friendships. Hers hadn't liked a friendship she'd had at school and that friendship had faded away.

'Of course.' He smiled at her, 'how hard did people try to split us up with their sniping and gossip?'

'I suppose so.' She nestled into his chest. He tipped her face to his and kissed her deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had managed to persuade Mrs Abrahams that, with the help of the district nurse, Michael would recover better at home. He would call regularly to check on his progress and arrange physiotherapy. His friends could call and they wouldn't have to travel to visit him.

Mr Abrahams fashioned a ramp from the front door so Michael could be taken out for walks and after four weeks, to school. Mr and Mrs Wright had moved Will to St Patrick's College in their continuing efforts to separate the two boys, so no matter how hard the boys tried to maintain contact it was getting harder. Michael was miserable, and this was hampering his recovery. What was the point, he asked Dr Blake on one visit, if he wasn't going to be able to ride his bike with his best mate?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean,' he asked his resourceful wife one evening as they sat with their evening drinks.

'Yes.' She looked across at him, putting her knitting down in her lap, this, she thought, required her undivided attention.

'Michael's depressed.' He could find no other word to describe the young lad's state.

'Depressed?' She was shocked, he was thirteen years old.

'Will has been taken out of school and moved to St Pat's, Mrs Wright keeps a close eye on him, he can't even sneak over to the Abrahams'.' Lucien swirled the whisky round in the glass.

'Lucien,' she looked, 'we can't encourage them to defy their parents.'

'Mr and Mrs Abrahams have no problem with Will seeing Michael.' He continued, 'It's the Wrights.'

She had noticed Will moping round town when he wasn't at school. He sloped along the streets, kicking stones, head bowed. She daren't speak to him in case his mother was about, and she agreed with Lucien, it wasn't fair, they were children!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had decided Michael could come up to the surgery. He did not need house calls anymore and it would do him good to get out somewhere other than town or school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello, Jean,' Dorothy Turner called out as she saw her friend come out of the newsagents. 'You're in a bit of a hurry.'

'Sorry, Dorothy.' Jean paused briefly. 'I need to get back, we've got a very busy surgery today.'

'How's that young man doing?' Dorothy had heard how the two friends were being kept apart and like Jean felt it was almost cruel.

'Michael? He's doing well, he's started coming over to surgery now.' Jean held up some comics. 'I keep a supply in for him.'

'Lovely. Tell Mrs Abrahams I'm glad to hear he's coming on.' Dorothy knew her through Jean and she had come to the sewing circle on occasion.

'I will,' and Jean was in the car and heading home.

Dorothy turned her wheelchair round and nearly ran Will Wright over.

'Sorry Will,' Dorothy apologised, then smiled. 'Will, are you busy today?'

'No Mrs Turner.' Will smiled, half heartedly.

'I have a couple of errands that need doing, I wonder if you'd like to earn a shilling.' She grinned, conspiratorially at him.

'Er, ok.' Will knew his mum wouldn't mind, although he wished she wouldn't pity Mrs Turner so, she had a lot of spirit.

'Come over to the house in half an hour, please.' Dorothy told him, she had an idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at her own house Dorothy mad a quick phone call, then wrote a note and put it in an envelope. She left the envelope blank. Next she got a dress pattern and put that with the envelope, then she waited for Will. Exactly half an hour after she had seen him, he presented himself at the door.

'Ah, Will, good.' Dorothy smiled. 'Could you take these to Mrs Blake for me. It's an awful drag up their road.' She held up the shilling.

'Ok.' Will looked unsure, but he had been told that whatever Mrs Turner wanted him to do he was to do it.

He had to walk, his dad refused to buy him a new bike, he had to earn it. So running little errands for Mrs Turner would help with that.

He took a deep breath as he knocked at the door. If his mum caught him..., but then again he had been told to run errands if he wanted to earn enough for a new bike. He was torn. He was quite looking forward to seeing Mrs Blake, at least they'd be able to say 'hello' without his mother going on about it. He didn't know what Mrs Blake had done to make his mother dislike her so.

Jean opened the door, wondering who it would be, all the patients had arrived.

'Will!' She gave him a huge grin, 'how lovely to see you. What can I do for you?'

'Mrs Turner asked me to bring these up to you.' He returned the grin, 'she says it's a bit of a drag up here in the wheelchair.'

'Oh, right.' Jean quickly opened the note, and smiled.

'Jean,' it read,

'I believe I saw Mr and Mrs Wright get on the bus to Daylesford...

Dorothy.'

Jean grinned, again, 'Come in Will, I think there's a friend of yours in the waiting room.'

'Mrs Blake!' Will's eyebrows shot up, Mrs Turner must have seen his parents go out of town, 'Thank you.'

Jean took him down the corridor and opened to door to the waiting room.

'G'day, Mike.' Will said, as if they were still as close as ever.

'Will, how..?' Michael looked up and opened his mouth in surprise. The two boys were soon so deep in conversation that they didn't notice Dr Blake call Michael through.

'Oh, right, doc. Sorry.' Michael apologised, as his mother wheeled him through.

'Will, good to see you.' Lucien said, wondering how...'I expect Mrs Blake has some shortbread or cake in the kitchen. If Mrs Abrahams doesn't mind I'll bring Michael through shortly.'

Michael was his last patient, it might take some time before they left!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What happened this afternoon?' Lucien asked as he traced lazy lines down his wife's stomach that night in bed.

'Dorothy saw Will's parents get on the bus to Daylesford and sent him on an errand. She phoned me to see when Michael's appointment was.' Jean slipped her hand over his chest, tangling her fingers in the hair.

'Co-conspirators eh?' He leant over and kissed her long and slow and deep. His hands wandered over her breast and teased her nipple, she gasped and quickly pulled his hand away.

'Jean?' She never stopped him there, further down very occasionally, but never over her breast.

She looked into his eyes, hers were suddenly bright with unshed tears.

'Tender.' She whispered, biting her lip. She sat up and looked at him, she might as well come clean. Her breasts had been tender for a couple of weeks but she'd managed to hide it until she'd seen Dr King.

He sat up and pulled her close, he had a good idea why.

'When were you going to tell me?' He kissed her head.

'I've only just got the results, but I think I've known a while. I just need to get used to the idea.' She tipped her head to look at him, wondering if he was pleased, too.

'And now?' He searched her face for clues.

'I think so.' Pregnant, at her age, it was a shock. 'Are you alright about it?' Not that there was anything they could do about it, now.

'Are you?' Questions dancing between them, neither daring to say how they felt.

'It means we are a family, not just a couple, so yes, I am.' She nestled close and smiled. Everything was going to be alright, she could tell by his face he was happy.

He pulled her back down into the bed, 'Now where were we?'

She giggled, 'Lucien.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr and Mrs Wright returned from Daylesford quite late that day. They were in a new car. Will wondered why dad got through so many cars. Three in the last three months. Dad always said they weren't suitable, or that there was something wrong with the engine, or mum had trouble driving it. All Will wanted was a new bike, new to him, he didn't mind second hand. He was saving up, this time he'd buy his own. Little errands for Mrs Turner would help. She and Mrs Blake were on his and Michael's side. He never knew grownups could be so useful!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael had regular check-ups with Lucien and if Dorothy Turner saw Jean coming out of the newsagents with comics she knew she had an errand for Will. Both she and Jean knew that if his parents found out there'd be hell to pay, but Michael was progressing much better now and Will's bike fund was coming on a treat.

Jean's shortbread and cakes seemed to disappear mighty quickly too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had another road accident victim in the mortuary. That made two deaths, one serious injury and one head injury. Thing were wrong in Ballarat, of that he was sure. What was the connection? Neither he nor Alice could work it out. There were conferences round the table after dinner, nobody could work it out. Not even Jean! All the victims were law abiding citizens, well liked, hard workers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean opened the door as usual to the 'messenger'. Will grinned, he handed her an envelope, always his reason for going there. Then he headed to the waiting room, where the boys would chat until Lucien saw Michael, then to the kitchen to join Mrs Abrahams and Jean for tea and cakes.

'I thought you'd have a use for these Jean,' Mrs Abrahams put some knitted matinee coats on the table.

'Oh Miriam, they're lovely, thank you.' Jean smiled, she hadn't started knitting for her own baby yet, although she was beginning to show. They were in yellow and white, suitable for a boy or a girl.

'It's just a little thank you, you and the doctor do such a lot for Michael.' She sipped her tea. 'Levy and I wondered if you and Dr Blake would like to join us for our shabat meal on Friday.'

Jean was surprised, Miriam knew she was a committed Catholic, but as she had married a divorced man...

'That would be lovely, thank you.' Jean had looked up a few Jewish rules so she didn't embarrass herself or Miriam with the need to refuse some offering.

'We shall be starting at six o'clock.' Miriam smiled.

'We'll be sure to be on time.' Lucien better ask Alice to stand in for him, Jean thought.

Will had come in on the tail end of Miriam giving Jean the matinee coats. He recognised them as baby clothes and wondered why Mrs Blake would need them. A typical boy he hadn't noticed Jean's expanding waistline, though she did dress to make it less obvious.

'Those are pretty,' he thought he'd better make some comment.

'There for Mrs Blake's baby, when it's born.' Mrs Abrahams told him.

'I didn't know you were having a baby, Mrs Blake, er, congratulations.' He thought that was what he should say.

'Thank you, Will.' Jean smiled at the boy's obvious awkwardness, 'I haven't exactly shouted it from the roof tops.'

'When will it be born?' He had no idea how long it took for a baby to be ready. Although he had seen women round Ballarat with varying sizes of bumps, it's just it didn't mean anything to him, he was an only child.

'About six months time.' Jean stroked her belly. 'Just before our wedding anniversary.

Michael appeared, red in the face from showing Lucien how much he could do now.

'He's doing very well, Mrs Abrahams,' Lucien patted the boy on his back, 'we'll have him out of that wheelchair in no time.' He sat down at the table as Jean poured him a cup of tea. 'Crutches next.'

'Great!' Both boys shouted. Things were definitely looking up. Will looked up at the clock, 'Heck, I'd better be off.' He stood up, 'Thanks for the drink and the cake, Mrs Blake, see you, Mike.'

'Bye!' They called as he shot up the hall and out of the house.

On the way home Will thought long and hard about the Blake's. Mrs Blake was expecting, babies obviously took longer than six months to be ready, he could check that in a book in the library, which was his next call, then he had to check something else. His parents only said he shouldn't associate with people like the Blake's, but didn't know what sort of people they were, except kind and helpful. He was one confused lad!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what lessons in life will Will learn? Bombshell about to drop!


	4. Chapter 4 A little knowledge

Will headed for the library, after all, that's where he told his parents he'd be. He used it as an excuse, when he was not in school, for being out of the house. His parents believed he was studying hard and thought nothing more about it, as far as they were concerned he wasn't with Michael or the Blake's, so they were happy.

Will decided that medical text books were the best ones to find out what he wanted to know, as long as they weren't too complicated. He daren't ask for help, this was detective work. He needed to know how long a human pregnancy was and how it happened. His dad had had 'that talk' with him but he had just been left even more confused about the changes in his body. All he knew was that certain things happened between a man and a woman and it should only happen when they were married. What the 'certain things' were, he had no idea, his dad had been even more secretive about that. Another thing perplexed him; Dr Blake often kissed Mrs Blake on the cheek or the forehead, and put his arm round her and smiled at her; his dad did none of these things to his mum, in his sight anyway.

Michael found a book which seemed to be what he wanted. Simple, basic life lessons. Simple as it was, it was somewhat of an eye opener! Michael learnt more in the half hour reading a book than he thought he'd ever learn from his dad. Part of it made him shudder to think that's what his parents had done to have him, you must really love someone to do that! Dr Blake loved Mrs Blake, that was obvious, maybe it was more than he could understand at this time. He'd leave that 'til he was older, much, much older! The other information was easier to take in. A human pregnancy was nine months. He left it at that. He now knew how the baby got in, he, in no way, wanted to know how on earth it got out! So Dr and Mrs Blake had been married...; he calculated from when he could remember the notice in the paper; his mum had pointed it out and said it was about time;... six months. So they'd done 'that', three months ago. Ok they were married so it was alright.

He went home happy. Dr and Mrs Blake were honourable, respectable people. He'd still not tell his parents that he went there, yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Lucien presented themselves at the Abrahams' house just before six on the Friday, for Shabbat. Lucien, it had to be said, was more relaxed about it than Jean, although she was looking forward to it. Jean had found that since she had learned to like the doctor, well before she had fallen in love with him, she loved learning new things. Lucien had opened her eyes to the world, and their honeymoon; a month in Europe; had also been educational as well as fun, an adventure in life and love.

Miriam and Levy welcomed them, Michael hobbled forward on his crutches and offered Lucien a kippah to wear, the head covering he and his father wore. He accepted it with a smile and Jean made sure it stayed in place with a couple of hair grips. Jean found the ritual, the prayer of Shabbat quite moving. The meal was delicious, filling and tasty. The conversation lively and interesting. Miriam explained some of the meaning of Shabbat and Judaism as a whole. Jean found much in common with her own faith, the respect and ritual, holy days.

As they left Jean invited them to have a meal with them, perhaps Sunday lunch? Miriam said they'd be delighted. So they set a date for two weeks hence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will's parents had gone out again. He really had no idea what they were doing, his dad worked every day, he assumed, but at the weekends both his parents went out for hours, leaving him to the library, or so they thought. Will had to clear up something in his mind. There was a photograph in the Blake's house. It showed Dr and Mrs Blake on their wedding day. He knew they'd been married before, everybody did, but it was the picture on display, the one that showed them together that intrigued him. He had never seen a picture of his parents' wedding. if it was supposed to be such a happy occasion, why wasn't there a photograph?

There was a bureau in the living room. In it, Will knew were the family documents. His birth certificate, bank books and what else he knew not. But he was looking for some record of his parents' marriage. They never mentioned an anniversary. Mrs Blake had said that her baby would be born just before their anniversary, which he knew was the mark of each year that passed in a marriage or after a war or something special or interesting.

He found his birth certificate. 'William Leonard'. His father's name, 'Desmond Wright', his mother's name 'Kitty Baker'. Baker? That was his Gran's name, she'd passed away last year. He loved Gran, she defended him against mum and dad. Why not Kitty Wright? He rifled through papers, envelopes, drawers. No marriage certificate!

Will sat back in the chair and ran his hands through his mop of brown curls, were they married? Was he a ..?

He looked at the scattered papers. Better tidy them up before they got back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will's parents arrived back, smiling and slightly tipsy. He was reading a comic Mrs Blake had given him, well trying to, it wasn't going in, he'd never know what happened to Dan Dare at this rate.

'Will.' HIs mother greeted him far too cheerfully, 'how's your day been?'

'Yeah, fine,' was all he could muster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean answered the phone. She'd been woken by the shrill ring but as Lucien had had some wine at the Abrahams' he was more deeply asleep. Jean couldn't drink wine while she was pregnant, it gave her phenomenal indigestion.

'Matthew, what can I do for you?' She smiled as he said she could probably do a lot, but not perform an autopsy on a road accident victim.

'I'm afraid I need your husband, Jean.' Matthew said, 'another road accident, very similar to the others. He was found in a ditch outside the town, on the Bendigo road.'

'I'll get him up and send him to you. Do you want him at the site or the morgue?' Jean asked.

'The morgue, please.' Matthew hung up and Jean went to wake her slumbering husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Alice stood and looked at the mangled mess that was originally Mr Avram Goldmann. He had been hit head first by a car, that much was obvious. There were fragments of headlight glass in the wounds, his knees were crushed from being hit by the bumper of the car.

Alice gasped, not at the sight, but at the realisation of the name.

'What?' Lucien looked at her, scratching his head.

'The name.' Alice hit her forehead, 'it's Jewish!'

'Yes...' Lucien mused then, 'of course, Abrahams, Goldmann, er...' he grabbed the files on the shelf, 'and Frankel!'

He sank onto the stool, 'We've missed the point,' he sighed, 'it's all about anti semitism!' His heart sank. Jean was right, all those weeks ago. He went up to see Matthew and report their findings, plus what Alice had realised. She deserved the credit.

'Right,' Matthew stood up, decisive. 'We need to find the car or cars. Bill start visiting the breaker's yards. Charlie and Ned, the garages. You're looking for repairs to mainly front end damage, Bill you're looking for quick scrappage. Get on it!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien let himself into the house, tired, saddened, needing Jean. Anti-Semitism was a reminder of a past life, of wars fought to stop such horrors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean cancelled surgery for that day. she rearranged all the appointments, citing Dr Blake's role as police surgeon in an ongoing case. She apologised and everyone accepted the changes, it happened occasionally.

She locked up the house.

Jean guided her husband to the bedroom and undressed him, helping him into bed. She undressed and slipped in beside him, putting her arms round him and kissing him lightly, over his sad face, his strong chest, his hands as they started to respond to her caresses, stroking him, wriggling next to him. She didn't speak, she let her body do the talking, silent words telling him how proud she was of him, how much she loved him, how he couldn't heal the world, just some of the wounds inflicted by the careless, the lost, the heart hardened, the ignorant. He gave in to her invitations, to love her and to accept her love, to taste and touch her, until, satisfied, they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice phoned later that day. Jean and Lucien had got up, again, and had a relaxed day in the garden, not something that happened often.

Lucien nodded his head as he listened to her, she had picked away at the clothes the latest victim had been wearing, looking for traces of paint and glass. Plenty of glass but no paint, the car must have been fairly new she thought. Lucien agreed and suggested they wait until any evidence was found at the garages or breakers.

'Lucien,' Jean waited until he had finished on the phone, 'do you think you ought to warn the Abrahams? If it is faith related they could be in danger.'

'Yes, you're right.' He agreed, 'Michael was definitely targeted, Will was lucky he came off so lightly.'

'Indeed,' Jean mused. She didn't like the thought that had gone through her head at that moment, the moment he'd mentioned Will.

Lucien looked at her, almost reading her mind,

'No, really?' Surely she was wrong? Yet she was so rarely wrong.

Lucien picked up the phone and called Matthew,

'Matthew, it might be wise to warn the Abrahams.' He nodded while he listened to the Superintendant's answer, 'no, it was Jean's idea. She also thinks the Wrights might be involved, as Will came off better in his accident and they seem to have some issues with Jews.'

He listened a little longer then put the phone down.

'Jean, Matthew would like us to go and see the Abrahams. He thinks it might be better coming from us. He's going to get Bill and Charlie to go over to the Wrights and talk to them.' Lucien smiled at his rather perceptive wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way to the Abrahams Jean made Lucien stop at the florists. A floral offering would be a thank you and an excuse to call.

Miriam was surprised to see the doctor and Jean on her doorstep. She invited them in a offered tea, which they accepted. The flowers were lovely, she said, and it was so kind of Jean.

'Mrs Abrahams,' Lucien started, 'about Michael's accident.' This was really difficult, 'we have reason to think it was deliberate.'

'Deliberate, surely not doctor?' She was aghast at the suggestion, 'who would want to hurt a child?'

'We think it may be because of your faith.' Jean took Miriam's hands in hers. 'Lucian and Dr Harvey have done three autopsies lately, all on Jewish men, run down on the road.'

Mrs Abrahams put her hand over her mouth, horrified. She had lost some family in Europe during the war, she hoped they were safe in Australia.

'We've never encountered any prejudice here in Ballarat.' She whispered, 'I know we are in a very small minority, but we are not particularly observant. We just live to the basics, Shabbat, the wearing of the kippah. We pray at home and Michael goes to a non-faith school.'

Jean nodded, if you were a stranger in Ballarat they wouldn't stick out as particularly Jewish looking.

'We just want you to take care. Perhaps use the car to go anywhere, take Michael to school, for shopping and for Mr Abrahams to go to work.' Lucien advised.

As they left, Mrs Abrahams said she would take their advice and thanked them for being so kind as to warn them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill and Charlie stood in front of the Wright's house. unassuming, almost anonymous, nothing special about the garden. Charlie knocked and stood back. Will opened the door.

'Hello, son,' Bill said, affably, 'are your parents in?'

'No sir.' Will answered, politely, 'they went out this morning.'

'Any idea where we might find them?' Charlie asked.

'They said they were going to Beaufort on the bus.' Will was surprised the police wanted his parents. He knew he hadn't done anything.

'Right, due back..?' Bill asked. He remembered Will was friends with the boy who was badly injured in a hit and run.

'I don't know, sir. They usually get back late,' Will knew that that would happen again, he was supposed to be in the library when they went out. 'I think they've gone to buy another car.'

'Another car?' Charlie was intrigued, he didn't think the Wrights were particularly well off, Mrs Wright usually walked about town.

'Yeah, they keep buying wrong 'uns.' Will offered this information, innocently, after all that was what his dad had said.

'Well thanks for that, son.' Bill smiled, which was, Charlie thought, scary! Both officers left.

'Another car?' Charlie looked at his colleague. 'Do you think we can beat the bus to Beaufort? See where you can buy a car?'

Bill radioed in their idea and Matthew agreed it was a good one.

Matthew updated Lucien on the progress made. Lucien agreed it was the best course of action, but was worried about Will. He mentioned it to Jean when he went back home.

'Better wait to see what Charlie and Bill find.' Jean said, she didn't want anyone to do anything to frighten the boy. 'However, I'll make up a bed for him, just in case.'

'Taking in another stray, Jean?' Lucien smiled.

'He knows us, there's no need to put him with strangers.' She knew that Will might not be happy staying with the people who were going to accuse his parents of trying to kill his best friend, but given that said parents tried to keep him from that friend and from them...When he was there he seemed to smile all the time, maybe he'd understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was only one place that sold cars in Beaufort. Bill and Charlie found it easily. They had passed the bus on the way, so they asked the owner if they could wait somewhere discreet, hiding the car behind the office.

They were offered tea while they waited. They were half an hour ahead of the bus and had time to work out what they were going to say. Bill was all for cornering them in the office and demanding to know how many cars they had bought recently and what had they done with the ones they didn't like. Charlie favoured a more casual, friendly tone. They'd each do it their way, but ultimately their goal was to get them back to Ballarat for questioning properly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in that anonymous house in Ballarat a thirteen year old boy was wondering how he could find out if his parents were married. He had been born in Bendigo and his gran had lived there until her death. Will and his parents had moved to Ballarat soon after his birth. Dr and Mrs Blake had been married at the City Hall, he wondered if that would be where he could find out when his parents' married. He came up with a story about trying to track down some relatives in Bendigo.

The determined young detective set out to visit City Hall, armed with his questions, a burning desire to get to the truth.

The Registrar was almost as intrigued as the boy. He told him that all the records would be held in Bendigo. Will looked so disappointed that he was told to take a seat. The Registrar might be able to find something out. he took as much information as Will had and went into his office.

Eventually, the Registrar came out. He looked confused. Perhaps he hadn't been able to find the record.

'Well, young man.' The Registrar sat next to him. 'I have found out something about Desmond Wright.'

'Yes.' Will instantly brightened, good, now he'd get to the truth.

'There is a record of Desmond Wright's marriage, but not to Kitty Baker.' He let this sink in. 'Desmond Wright married a Jane Green. There's no record of Kitty Baker having married anyone.'

'Is Jane Green alive?' Will asked, not really wanting to know.

'Yes, as far as we know, there is no record of a divorce or a death.' The Registrar was beginning to regret having looked into this, judging from the look on the young lad's face this was not what he wanted to here.

'Oh, only Desmond and Kitty had a son, it was him I was looking for.' Will was struggling to keep hold of the story he had told the Registrar.

'Well, it looks like Desmond must have done the dirty on Jane. I'm sorry, son.' The Registrar put his hand on Will's shoulder, sympathetically, 'were you close?'

'Not really, it was just something that came up.' Will tried to hold his anger in, 'thank you for your help.' He fled before he burst into tears.

Back home he looked around the house. He was angrier than he had ever been, too angry to cry. He now knew why his parents didn't like the Blake's, they had done everything right, which his parents hadn't. He ran upstairs into his room and looked around. pulling open drawers he piled his clothes on his bed, grabbed his money box; heavy with the shillings Mrs Turner had given him; his comics, school books and finally his toothpaste and toothbrush.

Up in the attic he found the biggest suitcase he could carry. Throwing it down through the hole, he pulled the hatch over and headed back to his bedroom. He knew, from packing his schoolbag that the neater everything was, the more you could get in, so he folded his clothes, laid his comics and books on top and tucked his toothbrush down the side with his money box. He knew where he was going, somewhere where he would be safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'll get it!' Jean called as she tripped up the hallway. Surgery had ended, Lucien was more settled and she had dinner on the go, so she thought it would probably be Charlie, forgotten his key again.

'Will!' She gasped, 'what..?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, you've probably guessed where this is going, but bear with me.

Will's 'education' stems from the SRE lessons the year 5s and 6s have had recently. One of my year 5's, with a 13 year old brother was talking about what happened in class, but we won't go into that. His brother reckons his parents have done 'it' three times as there are three children. The year 5, aged 10, loudly proclaimed that some people do 'it' for fun, apparently! Needless to say adults convulsed with laughter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you, dear readers, would like me to go to the end of Jean's pregnancy do you want one baby or twins, boy or girl? Votes please! Ha ha!


	5. Chapter 5 Lies!

A rather long chapter, bits of things happen to many people, all our favourite characters are involved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean's eyes opened wide with shock. Will stood there with his suitcase, looking at her with tears in his eyes.

'Mrs Blake...' he barely got it out before bursting into gulping sobs.

She gathered him into her arms, stroking his head and murmuring to him,

'It's alright, Will. Come on in, sweetheart, you're always welcome here.' She wrapped her arms round his shoulders and led him into the living room. She sat him on the couch and let him cry, his sobs interspersed with hiccups of,

'They lied to me.' and 'My whole life has been a lie.'

Apart from trying to kill Michael and killing the other men, Jean wasn't sure what he meant, but she didn't want to question him. She waited for him to explain. He pulled his head away and looked at her,

'They don't like you because you lived with the doctor before you got married,' he sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, 'then you got married, which is good, she said 'about time'. But, Mrs Blake they're not married, least not to each other; he's married to someone else in Bendigo and she's not married at all.' Jean noticed he didn't call them 'mum' or 'dad'. 'Mrs Blake that makes me a ba...'

'Stop.' Jean wouldn't let him get the word out, 'how did you find out?' She passed him a handkerchief.

'You have a photograph of your wedding on the sideboard. They don't have one anywhere. I looked in the bureau and found my birth certificate, but her name is Kitty Baker, not Wright. I couldn't find a marriage certificate and they never talk about their anniversary.' Will blew his nose. 'They seem to hate everybody who is happy and does things right.' He looked up, 'can I stay here?' His voice became very small and timid.

'Of course you can, son.' Lucien had come out of the study and heard the tail end of the story. He'd not interrupted, watching Jean comfort the boy, 'although we will have to let the authorities know.'

'Will's suitcase is in the porch, Lucien, 'Jean smiled at her husband, 'would you mind taking it up to Mattie's old room, please.'

'Thank you,' Will managed a weak smile, 'I can pay for my board. I've been saving for a new bike but you can have that.'

Jean leant forward and kissed his head. 'You keep it, you can do chores instead, if that's alright with you.'

'Sure, anything, Mrs Blake.'

'Right,' she stood up and held out her hand, 'I'll show you round, and you can unpack.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will came down after putting his things away and washing his face.

'Who's is the other room?' He wondered who else, apart from the doctor and his wife and Sergeant Davies lived there.

'Oh, that was my room before I married the doctor.' Jean set about peeling potatoes.

'So they were wrong, then.' Will sat down opposite her.

'Everybody was, Will, it was just gossip.' Jean sighed, 'just sad, vicious gossip.'

Will didn't quite know how to respond to this, it obviously hurt Mrs Blake to think about it, so he left the subject alone.

Lucien came out of the study with a smile on his face. 'I've spoken to family welfare, they say you can stay until everything is sorted out, then they will come and see us and discuss what is to be done for the future. Superintendant Lawson is talking to your parents about other matters so you need a safe place to stay, and everyone agrees you will be safe here.' He looked at Jean, a little concerned about the extra work in her condition. 'Will you be able to manage, Jean?'

'Of course.' She grinned, 'Will can do some chores, and you and Charlie already help out. Although I am rather outnumbered, aren't I?' She laughed. Lucien walked round the table and kissed her cheek.

'So, my young detective friend, what made you look for your parents marriage certificate?' Lucien sat down and looked at Will.

'Well, sir,' Will was always polite, 'I noticed the picture of you and Mrs Blake on your wedding day..' He told them all about his suspicions, and finished with, '...and you kiss Mrs Blake and she kisses you, they never did.'

Jean coloured, Lucien grinned.

'Rumbled, my dear.' and he kissed her, again.

'Lucien, behave.' She smiled at him, her embarrassment fading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie drove back to Ballarat, Desmond and Kitty in the back of the car, Bill next to him. Their passengers had denied any knowledge of the Jews who had been killed, Kitty seemed to be worried about Will but Desmond told her to keep quiet. They had both claimed to know nothing about the cars they had not liked, saying Will must have been confused.

While they had been in Beaufort, Ned had carried on looking at the breakers' yards around Ballarat. Most of the time he found nothing, just rusting old wrecks but then he had found a car with a damaged near side headlight and front wing, then one with a front end 'cave in' and another with the windscreen shattered. He asked the breakers to keep them to one side and he would arrange for the cars to be towed into Ballarat Police Station.

Lucien had been called by Matthew to go down to look at the cars, but, apart from the external damage they could find nothing. No fingerprints, the steering wheels had been wiped clean and there was no paperwork to say who the cars belonged to.

Desmond and Kitty refused to say anything, denied they had bought several cars or that they did not like Jews. Their reasons for not liking the Abrahams' was that Michael had encouraged Will to smoke behind the bike sheds at school. They were at a standstill in the interview room when Alice knocked and entered.

'Dr Harvey,' Matthew smiled, 'can we help you?'

'Superintendant, would it be possible to have shoe prints from Mr and Mrs Wright? We need to eliminate them from our enquiries.' She had a neutral expression, as ever, on her face.

'I'm sure that will be more than possible, doctor. Please, carry on.' Matthew stood up and indicated she should proceed.

She laid fine paper on the floor and asked the two suspects to tread carefully, leaving a clear impression of the soles of their shoes.

'Thank you,' she picked up the papers, 'that's all.' She smiled at Matthew and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Lucien and Alice compared the shoe prints to the prints they had found in the cars. Not on the pedals, but on the seats and the interior roofs of the cars..?

'The roofs?!' Alice was quite taken aback.

'Alice have you never..?' Lucien started to ask and then stopped, not the right question to ask, given her expression, ever!

'Right, of course not,' Lucien coughed and looked embarrassed, 'sorry.' He concentrated his attention on looking for further evidence of 'activity' in the cars.

There were certain marks on the back seats which Lucien cut out with his penknife and finger marks on the back of the front seats.

Lucien did not voice his thoughts about someone having 'fun!'

In the morgue Lucien dealt with the back seats, while Alice looked at the footprints. The marks matched the elimination prints she had taken from the suspects. Lucien's investigations confirmed that 'relations' had happened on the back seats.

They presented their findings to Matthew and insisted that the Wrights be held at least overnight.

'Footprints, that's all you have?' Matthew yelled. 'Footprints!'

'It proves they were in the cars, nobody else was.' Lucien refused to budge, 'Matthew they celebrated by having..!'

'Ok, OK!' Matthew held his hand up, there was a lady in the room

'Superintendant, Dr Blake is correct.' Alice tried to pour oil on troubled waters. 'It's the only way the prints could have got there.'

Matthew raised his eyebrows at her , she raised hers back.

'So now what?' Matthew asked.

'Hold them, at least overnight.' Lucien said. 'Worry them, separate them.'

'They may start to realise they have no way to go.' Alice folded her arms and looked at Matthew, 'if they ask for a solicitor, they have something to hide.'

Lucien put his hands in his pockets and paced the room, 'I am worried about Will. If they are released they may come looking for him. I don't want him to be hurt anymore, Jean...'

Matthew wasn't going to cross Jean and deep down he knew Lucien was right.

'Ok, I'll keep them here.' He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his knee, 'we'll try again in the morning. Go home, the pair of you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Lucien left the office deep in conversation.

'I just need to secure the evidence,' Lucien said, heading towards the morgue, 'then I'm off home.'

'Right, need any help?' Alice offered.

'No, you get off home, we'll have enough to do, tomorrow,' he smiled, 'persuading Melbourne we have enough to convict.'

'See you tomorrow then.' Alice waved him off and headed in the opposite direction.

She walked slowly, deep in thought. Why, oh why would anyone kill just because of faith? She was almost glad she didn't have much of a belief, although she did admire Jean for her steadfast belief in a god who allowed such loathing in human beings. She just couldn't bring herself to trust in a higher being. Life was what you made it. She hardly noticed the sound of a car engine behind her until it was almost on top of her. She turned and realised that the vehicle was aimed directly at her. Momentarily rooted to the spot she realised she had to move and fast. But she wasn't fast enough, the car knocked her into the wall of a pub. Her initial thought was that it hurt. Her back and head had taken the force of the collision, and she slowly slid down the corner of the building, slipping into unconsciousness as she did so.

The men drinking in the pub heard the crash and ran outside to see what or who had hit the building. They all, to a man, pulled up short at the sight of Dr Harvey slumped, covered in her own blood, on the ground.

'Get an ambo!' Someone shouted, going over to her and slipping his hand round her neck to find a pulse. 'It's Dr Harvey, the Pathologist!' Geoffrey Nicholson was having a beer with some friends from the hospital, a rare chance to catch up. 'Call the cops, too!' He added. It was obvious she had been hit by a car, not just stumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Nicholson looked at the x-rays of their colleague. She had a fractured skull and bruising and scrapes to her back and she was still unconscious.

They were distracted by another casualty being wheeled in. It was Ned Simmons, just coming round from unconsciousness and sporting a cut to his lip. Charlie was with him but he wasn't staying. He went straight over to Blake and gasped as he saw that their patient was Alice.

'Bloody hell, doc!' He put two and two together and he didn't like the answer.

'What happened to Ned?' Blake asked.

'Baker. He went into her cell, dunno why, we'll have to wait. Anyway she did a runner, nicked a car, Rose's.' Charlie updated the doctor. 'What happened to Dr Harvey?'

'Knocked into the pub wall by a car. No guesses as to who was driving, although we have no proof. How did she start Rose's car?' Lucien started to stitch the wound in Alice's scalp.

'She left the keys in, she always does when she comes into the station. The boss has repeatedly told her not to. He's going to hit the roof!'

Lucien suddenly had a thought, one he wished he hadn't.

'Charlie, Will is at our house. If Baker...' Lucien looked at him, horrified.

'I'm on it. I'll go straight up.' Charlie headed out quickly pausing only to talk to the sister in charge 'Ring Mrs Blake. Tell her she isn't to open the door... to anyone!'

Lucien and Nicholson continued to treat Alice, deciding that getting her comfortable was their first intention. They hoped she would come round soon, that was the most serious part of her injuries. Her back would heal in time, there was no damage that they could see, apart from the bruising and grazing of the skin. She'd be sore for a while but that was all. Until she woke up they would not know if there was any damage to her brain.

'Blake,' Geoffrey turned to his colleague, 'go home. You need to be with your family. I'll stay until she wakes up and then I'll ring you with any news.'

'Thanks, Geoffrey.' Lucien was grateful for his consideration, 'I doubt Alice will be an easy patient, though. You might have to get tough with her!' He smiled at the thought of a battle between Alice and Geoffrey, and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean took the call from the hospital, surprised, but as it was a message from Sergeant Davies she'd do as she was told. Apparently Charlie was on his way, he'd explain when he got there. She wondered where Lucien was that he couldn't ring her himself. As she put the receiver down there was a knock at the door. She saw Will head up to answer it for her,

'Will, leave it.' She spoke sharply, 'sorry, I've just been told we have to wait for Charlie and not answer the door. I don't know why, so don't ask.'

'Ok Mrs Blake, he went back to reading his comic.' Trying to ignore the now insistent knocking.

'Open the door, you cow!' Kitty Baker yelled, now kicking the door.

Jean went to Will and put her arm round the clearly frightened boy.

'Go up to your room, dear.' She whispered.

'No,' He looked at her, taking a deep breath, 'I'm not leaving you down here on your own. She has a hell of a temper.'

Jean smiled at him, her young protector, 'Bless you, sweetheart.' She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him jut that little bit tighter.

Will had never felt so loved in his whole life, Mrs Blake treated him like he thought a son should be treated. Her baby was going to be a very lucky and loved child, he was almost jealous, but in a good way.

It suddenly went quiet, mutterings could be heard from the other side of the door, then Kitty again, challenging Charlie's parentage.

Will coloured, his mother had a mouth on her he knew, but to speak to a police officer like that, when he had repeatedly been told to respect his elders and the police in particular. One law for her...he thought, ruefully.

It went quiet, then the door was opened. Jean and Will both froze,

'Jean? Will?' Jean was never so relieved to hear her husband's lovely baritone.

'In the living room!' she called, standing up and going to greet him. He pulled her close and then, to hell with Will's or her embarrassment, kissed her full on the lips. Pulling her into a tight hug. Will, sensitively, waited in the living room until they were ready to see him.

Jean and Lucien moved through into the room and Will stood up. Lucien indicated they should all sit down, he needed to speak to Will and he knew Will would need Jean afterwards.

'Will' he took a breath, 'your parents...' he told him as much as he could about what Desmond and Kitty had done, their denials and their accusing Michael of encouraging him to smoke at school.'

'Michael can't stand smoking, he never did that.' Will snapped. 'Other boys did, but not us.'

Lucien finished by telling him what his mother had done at the police cells and afterwards. Jean gasped and put her hand to her mouth, Alice!

'She'll be alright, we think.' Lucien assured her, 'Geoffrey's with her, waiting for her to regain consciousness, then we'll know for sure.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie arrived in time for dinner, which was later due to the constant interruptions. Will had been a great help to Jean, helping prepare the vegetables and setting the table. Lucien had taken a call from the hospital. Alice had come round at last. She confirmed that as far as she could remember the car looked like Rose's, but that was all. Geoffrey confirmed Lucien's suspicions, she was a difficult patient and he felt sorry for the nursing staff. Lucien said he'd go over after dinner and read her the riot act! Jean said 'good luck with that!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was lying on her side in the bed. She looked pale and red eyed. Her back hurt dreadfully, she had a splitting headache, that she wasn't allowed pain relief for and she felt sick. Given all that, Alice Harvey was definitely _not_ in a good mood.

'Alice, hello.' Lucien's voice was soft and showed his concern as he entered the room.

'What do you want?' She growled.

'No need to be grumpy.' Lucien sat on the side of the bed, not taking any offence or nonsense, come to that. 'Let's have a look at you.'

'Sorry, Lucien.' She whispered, noise hurt, 'I hate being ill.'

'I don't suppose anybody actually likes it.' He opened the gown she was wearing to examine the grazes and bruises on her back, gently probing. 'How's that?'

'Bloody sore.' She grumbled.

'Any loss of feeling or tingling in your limbs?' He ignored her mood.

'No, thank god!' She sighed. 'Just a splitting headache and nausea.'

'Concussion. I'm not surprised.' He sympathised, 'you've got a lacerated scalp where you hit the wall. I've stitched it and nurse has cleaned away the blood.'

'Can I have something to ease the pain, please?' Alice almost whined. Lucien thought she must feel absolutely dreadful to whine like that, his normally stoic, proud colleague was giving in to her suffering.

'Well, I'm not keen after a head injury like yours, they can mask other symptoms, but perhaps a low dose of aspirin might be appropriate.' He smiled gently and squeezed her shoulder.

'Thank you.' She closed her eyes against the light.

'I'll get sister to get the aspirin and I'll come and see you tomorrow.' He turned to leave the room, then turned back to look at her, 'and you behave yourself.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lucien closed the door on the world and went to the sitting room he met Jean coming down the stairs carrying Will's comics. She smiled,

'I can see he's going to be a monkey when it comes to going to sleep.' She kissed her husband, 'I've had to confiscate these until the morning. How's Alice?'

Lucien grinned at the idea of Will reading under the covers, 'She's grumpy, sore and has a dreadful headache which makes her feel nauseous.'

'Poor thing.' Jean mused, 'is she going to be difficult?'

'It's Alice, of course she is.' He smiled, 'but at the moment she's just plain miserable.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien took Will off at school the following morning and went in to talk to the headmaster. He was new to the area so did not know Dr Blake or his standing in the community, so Lucien had to tell him all that before he got on to the reason for his visit.

'Young Will Wright is staying with my wife and me for the time being.' Lucien informed him, 'so if there are any problems, please ring this number. My wife will deal with any issues.'

'Hmm, well, the lad doesn't have many friends here.' Mr Aldred said, 'he's moody, sometimes even surly.'

'Yes, well, given that he was moved here because his parents don't like his best mate, who, I might add, is a perfectly decent young man from a good home, I can understand that. However, until things are sorted out and family welfare have said where he is to live for the rest of his schooldays at least, he will continue to attend.' Lucien felt they might have a bit of a battle here, 'if I hear of any bullying against Will I may be forced to keep him off school until it is sorted.'

'You will be the first to know.' Mr Aldred said, not too pleasantly.

'Good.' Lucien shook his hand, choosing to ignore the man's attitude, but made a mental note to recommend that Will be allowed to return to his former school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien's next call was to the hospital to see how Alice had fared during the night, and whether or not the nursing staff had survived.

'Good morning, sister.' Lucien greeted the nurse in charge with a smile and a bounce in his step. 'how is Dr Harvey this morning?'

'Dr Harvey is still suffering from a headache and nausea. She slept fitfully during the night and is shall we say, out of sorts?' The nurse raised her eyebrows.

'Hmm...' Lucien smiled again, 'sorry, she knows her own mind, does Alice.'

'Indeed, doctor, indeed.'

It sounded like Alice was being obstinate and probably telling the nurses what they should be doing. Well he'd better go and see her, give her a few ground rules.

'Hello, Alice,' he said softly as he opened the door to her room. 'How are you feeling?'

'A little better thank you, Lucien.' She managed a small smile. 'And I'm sorry for whining last night.'

'Nothing worse than a headache and nausea.' He agreed.

'It still hurts, and I still feel sick.' She admitted, 'concussion?'

'Yes, I'm pretty sure that's all it is.' He grinned, self diagnosing, he wasn't surprised. 'So you'll have to stay in for at least another twenty-four hours. And you are the patient, not the doctor.' He tried to sound severe.

'Alright,' she sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the station, there had been a development. When Kitty had hit Alice she had also hit her head on the steering wheel. Desmond usually did the driving and she had miscalculated when she went for the pathologist. She had tried to continue driving but had hit another lamp post on the way out of town. She'd been found in the early hours of the morning, still unconscious. She was now in a guarded room in the hospital.

Matthew had been in touch with Melbourne and they were sending two senior officers to escort Desmond to be tried for murder and attempted murder. Kitty would be taken to Melbourne when she was fit enough to stand trial, with the added charge of the attempted murder of Dr Alice Harvey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the day Alice was discharged from hospital Will went with Jean. Alice had given Lucien her door key and Jean had used it to go and get her something to wear. Given her back injury Jean had sought out a shirtwaister dress that could be worn without the belt. Lucien had suggested she try to get Alice to stay with them for a few days until she was fully recovered.

Will stood next to Jean looking nervous, after all his mother had tried to kill her. Jean nudged him forward.

'Dr Harvey,' He gulped, 'I just wanted to say sorry, for what Kitty did,' he refused to refer to her as his mother anymore, 'it was not right, hurting you like that.' He handed over a small posy of flowers as an apology.

'Oh, Will, thank you.' Alice could see how much the young man hurt himself.

In answer to the invitation from Jean;

'I'll be fine, Jean.' She smiled, 'but thank you all the same.'

She stood up by the bed and wobbled.

'No arguments, Alice, you're staying with us!' Jean was forceful, Lucien had warned her that he thought Alice should stay in for another day but she was getting increasingly agitated. 'Or, I can get Lucien to stay with you, your choice!' There was no choice, she would go and stay with the Blake's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wait for the trial seemed like forever to Will. Until his parents were tried he was in limbo. A comfortable limbo but all the same...

He was able to see Michael freely, and they went back to spending a lot of their free time together. Michael continued to improve but they weren't yet back cycling. Will had had more trouble at school, he had been bullied about his parents, how they weren't married, it was a Catholic school after all, and how they had killed some people and tried to kill others. Lucien and Jean were called up to school on more than one occasion , and Lucien eventually carried out his threat and withdrew the boy from school until he could enrol him back with Michael and the friends who cared about him.

Will was understandably nervous on his first day back, but he was met by the headmaster and Michael. Mr Elwood, the headmaster, promised that the school would support Will. It appeared they did because Will began to thrive academically, which he hadn't at St Patrick's. He knew he had to give his best because he had decided he wanted to join the police force when he grew up. He'd thought about medicine, be a doctor like Dr Blake, but after his research in the library, perhaps not!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the trial came. Will insisted on going with Dr Blake, so Jean went too. It would be a week in a hotel in Melbourne, and a lot of time sitting in the court listening to lawyers and judges, witnesses and police statements. Lucien and Jean decided that if Will found it all a bit too much she could take him out and treat him.

'Lucien,' Jean curled into her husband in the hotel bed.

'Mmm..' He was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. The hearing was coming to its conclusion. Tomorrow would be judgement day, literally.

'What's going to happen to Will?' He turned and looked at her, her curls were in disarray from their lovemaking, he'd had the same thought.

'Well, he seems settled with us.' He mused, 'it's up to him really. How would you feel about him staying until he goes to police training, if that's still what he wants to do when he finishes school?'

'I'd be fine with that.' She smiled, that was what she hoped he'd say, 'he's no trouble, does his chores and his homework. Do you know, yesterday when we were out of court at lunch he called me 'mum'?'

'Really?' He grinned, 'how did you feel about that?'

'Rather warm, honestly.' Jean knew it had been a slip of the tongue, but she hadn't corrected him. She'd spent days trying to get him to call her 'Aunty Jean', but he still insisted on 'Mrs Blake'.

He pulled her close and kissed her, perhaps they could arrange to foster the boy.

Desmond Wright was sentenced to hang for the three murders of the Jewish men. Will insisted on being in court for the sentence. Jean saw him bite his lip stopping the tears. When all was said and done, Desmond was his father. After he had gone to bed, Jean and Lucien had sat drinking tea in the lounge of the hotel, before they themselves retired. Jean had passed the boy's room and heard his sobs. She didn't go in, knowing he needed to cry it out alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is a very long chapter, but I couldn't find a suitable break. A short chapter will be published at the same time, finishing off the story.


	6. Chapter 6 A new life truly begun

The end of this story, thank you for the reviews. Hope it fits readers expectations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year and a bit later:

'Isabelle,' Will crawled over the floor, following the baby, 'come on, it's lunch time, mummy says time to eat.'

Isabelle giggled, she liked being chased by Will. Ever since she had learned to crawl Isabelle Genevieve Blake had been exploring her world, hotly pursued by Will.

Jean laughed at the two of them. You'd never think this was the lad who had landed on their doorstep, in tears after finding out his parents weren't married to each other and his whole life, in his words, had been a lie. Then to find out they had killed three men, tried to kill his best friend and tried to kill Dr Harvey, well, Jean was surprised he hadn't become suicidal himself.

He had settled well into the Blake household even before the trial and hanging of his father. His mother had been sentenced to life in prison and Will's new life had truly begun. Family welfare had very soon appeared on the doorstep, suggesting he be fostered out to some complete strangers. Jean, then seven months pregnant was having none of it. Will was happy where he was and if he was happy then she was happy to have him stay. Will confirmed he would like to stay, the Blake's were kind and supportive. He promised to keep working hard at school and help out in the house. With the recommendation of the headmaster at school Will was allowed to stay where he was and he finally stopped calling Jean 'Mrs Blake'. More often than not calling her 'mum'. Lucien was 'doc', he'd got that from Charlie, who was like a big brother to him. He and Michael were still as thick as thieves but never in any trouble, and Will often had Shabbat with the Abrahams family, and Michael ate with the Blake's after school if he had an appointment with Lucien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will grabbed Isabelle's foot to stop her in her progress. She giggled and allowed him to pick her up and take her to the table for lunch.

'Thank you, Will.' Jean said as she took her far too energetic daughter and strapped her in the high chair. 'Do I expect Michael today?' She spooned mashed vegetables into the baby's open mouth. She was pregnant again, having caught very soon after Lucien had come near her again, after Isabelle's birth! They both knew it was a risk to both her and the child and determined it wouldn't happen again. Her oldest boys had been born very close together so she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. There'd be barely a year between Isabelle and her sibling.

'No, he's gone to Bendigo with his parents.' Will took a bite of his sandwich, 'they've decided to get a dog and there are some at a farm near there.'

'Well, in that case, young man,' she looked at him with mock severity, 'you can tidy your room, there are school books all over the place. How you find what you need each day I don't know.'

Will grinned, he liked being told what to do the way she did it. It never seemed like a chore. 'Right oh!'

Jean grinned at her foster son, he was growing so tall, if it wasn't for Isabelle, she'd be the shortest in the house. He was doing well at school and still held an ambition to join the police force. There were plenty who would write testimonials for him, Dorothy Turner still had him run errands and he had taken to doing her garden for her at the weekend. She still paid him and at one point his money box was so full he asked Lucien if it would be possible to open a savings account for him at the bank.

Lucien had taken him one afternoon during the holidays and the bank manager was intrigued as to how he had so much saved. When he heard that it was all from little errands he ran for Mrs Turner, sweeping up for Cec Drury at the club, fetching tea supplies for the Ballarat police station and other little jobs for Mrs Blake and Dr Blake's friends and acquaintances. The bank manager asked if he did gardening.

'Yes, sir.' Will had replied, 'I do Mrs Turner's and Dr Harvey's gardens.' Alice's garden was, what Jean called, a pocket handkerchief, but although Alice liked to look at a nice garden she wasn't keen on weeding and cutting the grass, so she paid Will, once a week to come and keep it tidy.

'Do you think you might have time to fit another one it?' The manager asked him.

Will looked at Lucien, he always sought permission first.

'Don't forget your homework, Will.' Lucien reminded him.

'Is it a big garden?' Alice's didn't take long, he usually did hers after school and Mrs Turner's on Saturdays.

'Come over and have a look.' Was the answer, 'you can make your decision then.'

'Alright.' Will agreed, and they set a date and time for him to see if he could fit in another part time job.

Lucien smiled, he was so different from his parents. Lucien couldn't be prouder of him if he was his own son, and in many ways he reminded him of Jean, the way he worked so hard for others. The account set up, they left the bank and headed home.

'It is alright, doc, isn't it?' Will turned to Lucien in the car, 'to do his garden.'

'As far as I'm concerned, yes. But I think that should be the last job you take on.' Lucien reminded him, 'your schoolwork comes first and you do need some free time.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Aunty Jean?' A familiar voice greeted her as she and Lucien, with Isabelle and her brother, David, between them, entered the parade ground at the police college.

'Danny!' She let go of Isabelle's hand and flung her arms round her nephew.

'Doc, and this must be Isabelle and David.' He shook Lucien's hand. 'What are you doing here?'

'Will, he's our foster son.' Jean told him, she really should keep in touch better.

'Will?' Danny tried to place the recruit.

'Will Wright.' Lucien supplied.

'Oh, yeah. Good lad.' Danny was strangely non-committal about the boy. 'I didn't know he was your foster son.'

'Long story.' Jean said, not wanting to go through it all.

'We'd better take our seats, sweetheart.' Lucien suggested. 'Will we see you later, Danny?'

'Probably, if you're staying for the family celebration.' Danny grinned, his aunt looked so well and happy.

'We are.' Jean slipped her hand through the crook of Lucien's arm, 'well for as long as we can, until these two get tired.' Although she knew that was unlikely, they didn't get tired!

'See you later, then.' Danny turned to other parents coming through the gate.

Isabelle sat on her mother's knee and David on his father's as they watched the passing out parade for the police recruits. Will was noticeable for being one of the taller young men. Jean let a tear fall, she was so proud of him. Even more so when he was named 'cadet of the year'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will quickly found his foster parents at the celebration, Isabelle and David ran and grabbed his legs, which make it difficult to walk, so he scooped them up under his arms as he had done when they were little. Lucien laughed at the sight of a young constable with two struggling children under his arms. They were giggling too.

'They're getting too heavy to do that, now, doc, mum.' He put them down and bent to kiss Jean on the cheek. Lucien shook his hand,

'Congratulations, son.' Lucien grinned, 'we're very proud of you.'

'Couldn't have done it without you.' Will smiled.

'Ah, there you are.' Danny called over, 'so Wright, you should have said you knew my aunt.'

'Er, didn't know, sir.' Will looked confused.

'Wouldn't have made any difference, I'd still have made you do an extra circuit for putting a traffic cone on the roof!'

Will went red, he hadn't told Jean that, in his letters.

Jean just rolled her eyes, she didn't expect anything else, all her boys, natural or fostered or just hangers-on, seemed to have an adventurous streak.

Lucien roared with laughter, 'Must tell Michael when I see him.'

Will cleared his throat, 'He was told not to tell you. I guess he kept it secret.'

Michael was due to start medical school, his interest sparked when he was injured all those years ago. To the boys it seemed a life time ago. Lucien had encouraged him, with the permission of his parents, and he would probably go into school with more knowledge than a lot of his classmates.

'He did.' Jean smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Happy?' Lucien asked as they got into bed that night.

'Very, but I do feel old.' Jean added, ruefully.

'Well,' he pulled her close, 'let's see if we can roll back the years, shall we?'

She raised her eyebrows, then smiled and gave in to his tender touch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's enough of that!

Try as I might I can't make my tidy up epilogues or chapters short, so apologies for the length of this one.

Babies: didn't want twins again, and I had votes for girls and twins, so one after the other, a kind of half way house, before Jean got beyond childbirth age, though I may be stretching it a bit! Well quite a lot really.

Thanks for the reviews and I will try and keep writing until we know for sure what's happening with the show. Dare I say, where there's life there's hope?


End file.
